Do the Impossible, See the Invisible
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: What if Simon confronted Kamina about what happened with Yoko? How will this impact the rest of the story of Gurren Lagann. Rated T for language.


**A little something I wanted to do as a little thing away from my Classics series. One of my favorite if not my favorite anime is Gurren Lagann. It's got awesome action, loveable characters, and a great story. After rewatching it again I thought back to the "I'll return it ten times over" scene, where Simon has his heart broken. What if he confronted Kamina angrily about Yoko, and denounced him right before Kamina died. So let's see how it goes out.**

Simon was in his bed awake. His fiancée, Nia Teppelin was sleeping right next to him her head on his chest.

Simon was thinking back to when he was fourteen. When he was the one who could dig tunnels, pilot Gurren Lagann, and defeated Lordgenome. But he also thought about his best friend and "bro" Kamina. He remembered something he said to him right before he was killed. Right after the night he saw him kiss Yoko, who Simon had originally loved before he met Nia. He remembered the betrayal, and anger he felt towards Kamina and how he originally thought he could never let it go.

Nia stirred a little on her sleep and looked up to see Simon awake.

"Simon," she groaned, rubbing her eyes and looking up, "are you alright?"

Simon looked down at his girlfriend gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Nia was known to worry about people if something didn't seem right especially with Simon. She always had faith in him when they were teenagers on Gurren Lagann fighting against her father who wished to bring about the end of all humans. Now though, that was all in the past and they were going to be married soon. As Simon looked into her eyes he felt that he couldn't lie to her.

"I'm alright Nia, I was just thinking."

"About what," she asked curiously.

"About Gurren Lagann. When I was with Yoko, Leeron, Kittan, and Bro."

"Yes you've always talked about your, um, 'bro'," she said with a little confusion, "but what has you thinking about him so suddenly?"

Simon sighed. It was time to tell Nia the truth of what happened right before Simon died. This had been a secret he had never told to anyone. Only to Yoko, but not to Rossui, Leeron, Kittan, the Black Siblings, nobody. But Nia was going to be his wife soon, and she of all people deserved to know things.

"Well I was thinking about something I said to him right before he died," he said, "something I regretted until we fought Lordgenome."

"Oh my," Nia said a little shocked, "what happened."

Simon didn't answer for a second.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to," Nia said, regretful that she might have upset him.

"No, it's okay, I'll tell you," Simon said finally mustering up the strength to finally tell what happened.

"It all happened on the morning before the battle that he died."

 _Flashback_

 _Simon was getting everything he had ready. He was not happy in the slightest. He wasn't just upset he was angry, and seething with rage to say the least. He had never felt so betrayed and angered in all of his life. Everybody seemed to notice this about him this morning especially Yoko. But they didn't know why. But the answer was quite clear._

 _He was mad at Kamina, 'his bro', because of what he saw last night. He saw Yoko and Kamina kissing on the mountain, just as he was about to go to sleep. It might seem that he was jealous because maybe he found Yoko attractive too, but betrayed also added to that as well. Simon realized that he was in love with Yoko and he felt that he would tell but now his chances were ruined now because of Kamina._

 _"I'll return it ten times over," those words echoed in his head and seemed to anger him even more. If he saw Kamina right now he just wanted to punch him right in his sorry face for making him feel this way. And he would do it, no doubt about it._

 _..._

 _Yoko was worried though about Simon. She had seem him in this very irritable and angry mood all morning. She was nervous and felt that something was wrong. So she decided to talk to Kamina about it._

 _"Hey Kamina," she said over to him, "I'm worried about Simon, do you think you can go and talk to him before we go."_

 _"Sure," he said winking back at her, causing her to blush a little._

 _..._

 _He walked over to Simon's room and looked in on him gathering all of his supplies. He could see that something was wrong. And he felt that maybe he could fix it. If there was someone that Simon could go to for help it was him._

 _"Hey Simon, what's up," he said with a nice tone. Simon didn't respond._

 _"I just wanted to check on you and see if you were alright, you looked very down this morning so I decided.."_

 _"Just get out," Simon said quietly and coldly._

 _"Damn," Kamina said trying to be humorous, "what's up with you today, did someone crap in your bed or something," he said laughing at his own joke. Simon couldn't take it anymore. He was done playing games and now his anger finally hit his boiling point and he exploded._

 _"SHUT UP," Simon screamed at him._

 _Kamina was taken aback by this outburst. Of all the years he had known Simon, he had never seen him act like this before even when he was angry._

 _"Hey, what's wrong, did I do something that pissed you off," he said a little nervous._

 _"Don't play dumb with me asshole," Simon shouted at him._

 _"What are you talking about," Kamina asked._

 _"Oh you don't remember let's see," Simon said, "last night, Yoko, 'I'll return it ten times over,'" he said imitating Kamina mockingly._

 _Kamina finally realized why Simon was angry. He saw what happened last night. He heard what he had said. He had hurt his best friend. Kamina then felt regretful, he didn't know any better and he never wanted to hurt Simon, of all people._

 _"Oh no, Simon... I...I.. you don't understand... I didn't mean to...it's not like," he stuttered trying to find the words to say but it was hopeless, he couldn't try to pacify Simon now._

 _"Yeah you knew," Simon snapped finally letting go of his rage, "you knew that I liked Yoko, and you did this just to show me that I'm nothing but a useless little twerp who can't make anything. You did this specifically just to stick it to me and remind me that I'm worth nothing."_

 _"No, I would never do that," Kamina tried to explain, "you're my best friend. I didn't even think you liked Yoko but if you did I'm sorry if I made you angry. Listen I would never do anything to..."_

 _"YES YOU WOULD," Simon screamed at him, "you just want to show me that you're the all powerful guy in this group and I'm nothing, well I may be nothing but at least I've got something much more important that you don't have. I got brains."_

 _"You know what you're acting stupid. A real man doesn't go and whine about..." Kamina said trying to use his old 'be a man' speeches on him._

 _"Yeah I might know what it means to be a man cause let me tell you something Kamina. You aren't one."_

 _"That's bullshit," he shouted at him._

 _"No what's bullshit is you trying to build yourself up. But you know what you are. You're a stupid, insecure, arrogant dumbass who tries to make himself look all powerful and get the ladies and crap. They all think you're a great leader and I used to, but I don't now. I know that you're not a hero, you're nothing."_

 _Kamina started to get angry himself. He had always been called stupid. But being put down by his best friend, he couldn't take that._

 _"Now you listen here you little shit," he said grabbing Simon by the shoulder._

 _"GET OFF ME," he yelled and he punched Kamina right in the nose. Simon was small but damn that was a pretty hard punch in the face. So much that it gave Kamina a bloody nose._

 _"You listen to me, I'm not gonna be part of your stupid team anymore once this is done. I'm gonna go my own way. I don't need you anymore. And if you die today I won't give a shit in the slightest."_

 _Kamina was visibly hurt himself now. That was something that literally even he couldn't fight back against. If this is what it was like now, I guess this was how it had to be._

 _"Alright, I guess I understand. If you feel like this I'll let you do what you want."_

 _Simon then got up and walked out of the room pushing Kamina aside, "get out of my way jerk." He said to him as he walked out of the room. He walked past Yoko who saw him even more angry then before. She reached out and tried to talk to him._

 _"Simon, are you okay," she asked._

 _"I'm fine," he snapped swatting her hand away, "let's just get this over with."_

 _Kamina came out of the room. Yoko noticed the blood on his face and looked at him worriedly._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"I'll tell you later Yoko," he said walking aside to go and get ready for the battle._

 _That was the last time they saw each other. Kamina was killed later that day. Until he met Nia, Simon was in a deep depression. He regretted all the things he had said and he wished he could take them back._

 _..._

"And that's what happened," Simon finished, "and for a long time until after I met you, I was depressed for a long time."

"That's so sad," Nia said sadly to him, "I could understand why you were angry, but I would never think you would say that."

"Well I did, but it's all in the past now and I've gotten over it."

"How did you finally come to terms with what you did," she asked

"Two things did it, the first was when I told Yoko about it."

"How did that go out?"

"Like this," Simon said as he started to tell what happened with Yoko.

...

 _It was getting close to finally destroying Lordgenome. Simon was getting ready for what he needed to do. He was gonna end this and he was ready. He was confident in what he could do and now it was time. Before that though Yoko came into his room._

 _"Simon how you doing," she asked, "are you ready."_

 _"So much I can't even tell how ready I am," he said joyfully. He was gonna end this once and for all and they would all be free._

 _"Listen can I talk to you for a minute about Kamina," she asked a little bit nervous._

 _"Of course," he said to her as she sat down on his bed._

 _"Listen, before he died, we had a moment on the mountain, and he said he would come back. He never did and I was so upset because of it. I had this hole in my heart for so long and I couldn't tell anyone. But I could tell you because we're all friends here."_

 _"I knew what happened," Simon said, "I saw you guys that night."_

 _"You did?" Yoko said surprised._

 _"Yeah and I got upset too, because I sort of... umm.."_

 _"You don't have to say it," she said stopping Simon._

 _"After that I got very angry, and you probably remember before he died on that day I was very pissed off in the morning."_

 _"I did see that yeah," she said, "I was worried as to why you were so angry."_

 _"Anyway, I said something really awful to him in my room."_

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I said if he died I wouldn't care at all." Simon said finally telling the truth._

 _"Oh my god," Yoko whispered._

 _"I know, it's shocking that I would say stuff like that, and it really makes me look like a cold hearted jerk. I'm sorry," Simon said feeling the regrets of that coming back._

 _"You don't have to apologize," Yoko said putting reaching out her hand and caressing his face, "sometimes kids say stupid things. I know I did."_

 _"Yeah I know that," Simon said laughing._

 _"I'm glad you told me, and you don't have to tell anyone else this'll be our little secret."_

 _"Okay," he said to her._

 _She then pulled him into a hug. Simon didn't mind but his face was in between her large breasts and it was kind of suffocating, even though it was awesome._

 _"Uh, Yoko I can't breathe now."_

 _"Sorry," she said pulling away, "anyway get your stuff ready it's almost time."_

 _"Okay," he responded with a nod. He then went back and got his stuff ready. Yoko got up and walked out of the room._

 _..._

"I think Yoko was probably the most lenient about what I said to Kamina," Simon said to Nia.

"Yoko's my friend Simon," Nia pointed out, "I know she'd say those kinds things to you."

"Yeah I should expect that, that's why I love her."

"So you don't love me," Nia said accusingly.

"WHAT, no no no, I still...I," he stammered unsure of what to say.

Nia giggled, "it's alright I'm kidding."

Simon laughed Nia really could trick him sometimes.

"But what was the other way you came to terms with what happened between you and Bro."

"Well this is probably the interesting part, and it's kind of spiritual."

"Spiritual?" Nia said interested.

"Well here's what happened."

...

 _Lordgenome was defeated and everybody was celebrating. Simon was happy of what he did. After everybody had gone to sleep Simon was still up and looking out of the horizon. He sat there with Nia in his arms. She had fallen asleep and they were both sitting there. Simon started to get tired and he closed his eyes._

 _He then woke up and saw Nia still in his arms but looking forward, he saw Kamina. He was standing there before him with a smile._

 _"Bro?" Simon said looking and seeing his deceased best friend._

 _"What's up buddy," he said to him, "nice to see you got a lady now."_

 _Simon chuckled, "yeah it's nice." He then rested Nia down in the chair as he got up._

 _"Why are you here," Simon asked, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought you died."_

 _"I did," he said to him, "but I came down from above because I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, you saved so many people and freed everybody. You're a hero Simon."_

 _Simon thought back to the day Kamina died. All those things he said to him. He had the chance to apologize._

 _"Listen Bro, I'm sorry about what I said on the day you..."_

 _"It's okay Simon, you were just angry and you couldn't control your emotions. I could understand that. You have to move forward now."_

 _"You're right." he said to him._

 _"You got this pretty lady here, and all these people. You have to focus on the future. Remember that."_

 _"I will, thanks Kamina for everything."_

 _"You bet, you're my brother no way I'd let you down. Just don't become a snob alright."_

 _"Just who the hell do you think I am" Simon said smiling."_

 _"A really awesome dude," Kamina said, "goodbye Simon."_

 _"Goodbye Bro." Simon said to him as he faded away. He then woke up next to Nia. All the anxiety and regrets he had were now gone. He was free._

 _..._

"Now I feel free," Simon said, "everything is good now."

"I'm glad to hear it," Nia said to him, she then yawned tired.

"You look tired Nia, let's get back to sleep."

"Yeah, we have the next day to look forward too."

"We sure do," Simon said as he kissed Nia and then laid back down. Everything was gonna be good from now on.

 **Well that went well. Well I hope you like and enjoy.**

 **I'm just gonna say the line one more time cause I'm bored.**

 **"Just who the hell do you think I am."**

 **Man that line's awesome. Anyway that's all VGA out.**


End file.
